


I Said Knock Knock, Let The Devil In~

by RagDoll_Physics



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bullying, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I wrote this on a whim please be gentle with me, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Minor Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagDoll_Physics/pseuds/RagDoll_Physics
Summary: Midoriya woke up at Dagobah Beach a disheveled mess, but his body looked as if no injuries had ever happened that day. He couldn't say the same for his burned school uniform, though."What on earth?" He whispered to himself as he stood up and looked around nervously."What on earth indeed, human."





	1. New Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhh warning for suicide attempt in this chapter, but it won't get mentioned much after the second chapter!

To say that Izuku Midoriya was having a bad day would be the understatement of the century. His notebook was nearly destroyed, he was told to dive off the school roof, he was attacked and nearly died via villain attack as he was walking home, and to top it all off, his idol told him that it was impossible for a quirkless person to become a hero. And here he stood at the top of his school roof as he recalled the events that led up to this.

_"Even though you're Quirkless you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?"_

_"You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance swan dive off the roof!"_

_"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry."_

_"It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."_

_"I'm so sorry, but you cannot be a hero."_

Izuku set his backpack and burned notebook to the side as he walked to the edge of the roof, unaware of the bubbling black goop making its way towards him. The boy listened to the traffic down below as he hugged himself as tears started to silently run down his face. He started to run to the edge now. Izuku held his breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and dove off the school roof. He cracked his skull and snapped his neck on impact.

* * *

Midoriya gasped and violently coughed as he woke up at Dagobah Beach with his bag and notebook, but other than his lungs trying to leap out of his body, it looked as if no injuries had ever happened that day. He couldn't say the same for his burned school uniform, though. He felt his neck and head, in confusion. His head hurt, but not a bruise or stretch mark could be seen.

"What on earth?" He whispered to himself as he stood up and looked around nervously.

**"What on earth indeed."**

Izuku shrieked as he whipped his head around frantically to find the source of the voice.

**"Calm down, you humans are so annoying."** The rough voice made the terrified boy quiet down.

Midoriya stared in shock as black liquid protruded from his arm until a face was vaguely visible. Large eyes and many razor-sharp teeth looked at Izuku.

**"Allow me to explain,"** The creature said. **"My name is Venom. I am a symbiote who survives by bonding with a host, usually human. For now, you are my host."**

"W-why me?" Midoriya stuttered as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. "And how did you save me? I thought I died on impact."

**"You almost died, but I got to you before you did, thankfully."** Venom hissed. **"For your first question, the simple answer is that a host and the symbiote must have a certain match up to form a relationship. If they don't have a match, both the host and symbiote will die. You were my match, and I didn't want to die after having so fun with my last host."**

"Who was your last host?" Izuku cocked his head to the side, grabbing another notebook from his bag and opening to a blank page. "What happened to him?"

**"Ah, my last host,"** Venom had a freakishly large smile on his face. **"Eddie was a good host. He got killed while we were taking out a villain. He was so much fun!"**

"Sounds like an okay guy," Midoriya was writing at top speeds in his notebook.

**"Brock was amazing."** Venom turned his attention back to Izuku. **"Now then, enough about me. You don't have a quirk do you, Izuku?"**

"How-"

**"I am connected to your entire body and brain. I know almost everything about you, boy. But I do have a few questions."** Venom tilted his head. **"Why did you jump? Your brain is jumping around too much for me to process, probably from the shock."**

"Oh, I jumped because I gave up," Midoriya stopped writing to face Venom, still uneased by the face staring him down. "I wanted to be a hero, but as you said before, I'm quirkless. Everyone around me said that a nobody like me can ever become a hero."

**"I can see why."** Venom shook his head.

"Wh-" Izuku was cut off once more as Venom got up in his face, letting Izuku see his eyes and mouth close up.

**"You're a noodle of a human, just skin and bones."** Venom said. **"No host of mine is going to be so weak. Get up and go home, we will continue tomorrow. I'll leave you alone until then."**

"Okay?" Izuku grabbed his belongings and started to head to his home. "But what am I going to tell my mom and everyone else?"

**"I didn't think about that,"** The symbiote said after a few moments of silence. **"Just explain that you got your quirk after the villain run in. Quirks can come from traumatic experiences, don't they?"**

"They can." Izuku watched as Venom sunk back into his skin.

**'Also, just talk inside your head from now on. I can't get you arrested for 'illegal quirk usage', now can I?'** Venom's voice echoed through Izuku's head as he walked down the street. **'Also, tomorrow morning, don't go to school. Your body needs time to get used to me.'**

'What's gonna happen?' Izuku thought.

**'You'll be very hot, almost unbearably so. And hungry, you're going to eat like a monster. The transformation only lasts a few hours, but I'd like to save you the embarrassment.'**

'Alright,' Izuku had a small grin on his face.

**'Don't you worry, Izuku. We're gonna change you into a hero.'** Venom hissed as they arrived at the Midoriya residence.


	2. Notebook Profiles (To be updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information that Izuku currently knows from Venom talking about him between chapters. This chapter will be updated with how Venom's powers work as the story goes on. So come back and check on this chapter whenever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than the few bits of information used for fic purposes, I got all information from the Venom wiki, so anything not listed I could not find on the wiki, so if anyone knows any of the movie facts missing, let me know!

**Name:** Eddie Brock

**Age:** Unknown

**Status:** Dead

**Career History:** Investigative reporter, unemployed at the time of death

**Last known location(s):** San Francisco, USA

**Known People:** Anne Weying _(Used to be a lawyer that represented Life Foundation, Eddie's ex-fiancée)_, Dan Smith _(Doctor, currently dating Anne)_, Dora Skirth _(Dead, used to be a scientist at Life Foundation)_, Carlton Drake _(Dead, head of Life Foundation)_

**Importance:** Venom's last host

* * *

**Name:** Venom

**Age:** Unknown

**Status:** Alive

**Species(?):** Symbiote: Alien life form from an unknown planet that has the ability to bond and grant many abilities to a host

**Last known locations:** San Francisco, USA, Dagobah Beach, Japan

**Known People:** See information on Eddie Brock's profile, Symbiotes: Riot Symbiote _(Dead, last seen in San Francisco, USA)_, Scream Symbiote _(Status and location unknown)_, Mayhem Symbiote _(Status and location unknown)_, Carnage Symbiote _(Status and location unknown)_, Izuku Midoriya_ (Current host)_

**Hosts:** Eddie Brock (Last matched host), Anne Weying (Briefly), Izuku Midoriya (Current host)

**Power(s):** Possession, Shapeshifting/Body Manifestation, Super Strength/Speed/Durability, Wall Crawling, Accelerated Healing

**Weakness(es):** Sonic Vibrations, Intense Heat, Erasure/Restriction Quirks, Eats a host from the inside out if the host and symbiote don't have a match, B̵̖͔̪̲̖͔͑́͌̍̈̈̕ė̸̜͕̒̐͒ḯ̷̥͔͕̈ṋ̷̛̙̜̗̻̫̦̹̅̔̾͒̑̕g̴̤̥͂̑ ̸̛̞̈͋͆͌̏͒̔̃c̸̛͚͖̹̫̼̥̺͓͌a̷̢̛̤̣̘͎̐͊̉l̸̥̠͝ḽ̶̣̥̏̊͑̂̿͑e̴͕̭͍̖̩̰͍͖̋͋̌̊ͅḏ̵̫͒̃̌̋̂̽̿ ̷̼̬̱̠̟̩̻̜͍͚̈́̅̽̓̀̋͘͝ą̴̣͎͓̪͉̻͝͠ ̵̡̨̹̟͛̽̈́̆̋͛̈́͑͝p̷̢̭͆̀̎ą̶̳̱͕̭̞̠̜̥̜̑͗̾̄͝r̴͉̼̘̙͌̾́a̴̡͍̰̥͇͎̞̦͚̅͋̈́̆̇̈̈́̕̕͜s̴̛̹͖̺͖̭̫͔̺̑̀͂̌ị̷̟̬̘̼̬̞͐̿̄͊͋t̴̛̯̦͉̻̣̥̙̒͊̆͛̀͐ė̸̠̱̰̣̗̪̗̾͘͜ ̶̜͓͚͚̍̇IT IS N̷̟̤̼̜̲̉̅̓͐̕O̶̝̜̓̇͂͑̄͐̚͝T̶̫̖͓̤̱̮̆͊͗̄͘͘͝ ̴̲͙̣̥̠̳̱̒͝A̶̢̙̺̎̓̃̂̀͛͠ ̴̭̈́̅̀̎̒͛̒̑͘ W̶̡̬͖͉̍̂͛͒̆̽̌E̶̛͙̬̝̫̊͐Á̴̗̟͎̦̣̹̗̔̏ͅK̸̩̣̃͐̄̂̄͛NESS IT IS A̶̢̙̺̎̓̃̂̀͛͠ PREFERENCE

_ ** Profiles to be updated** _


	3. Hot Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya has to deal with the hot flash that comes with bonding with an alien symbiote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA I DIDN'T EXPECT SO MANY PEOPLE TO READ THIS IN A DAY????? THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!

Izuku woke up the next morning feeling as if he was going to die if the temperature raised by one degree. He crawled out of bed and peeled his shirt off as he tried to remember what he had done yesterday.

'Why am I so hot?' He slowly blinked, jumping when Venom made his appearance once more as he popped out from the boy's shoulder.

**"You're a slow one, aren't you?"** Venom asked. **"You jumped off the roof of your school, I saved and healed you before you died, and brought you to that beach turned dumpster. Then I explained some things as you walked home. Then we spent about an hour or so trying to calm Inko down and explain everything to her minus the roof jumping part, and now we're here. Remember now?"**

He nodded and slowly walked to the kitchen as Venom spoke.

**"So your body's feeling the change."** He spoke, looking amused as Izuku's bedhead, which was quickly sticking to his face as sweat dripped off of him. **"Again, it shouldn't last the whole day, so once it all passes over I could show you how some of these abilities work."**

"Yeah, sure," Izuku was barely listening as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Izuku!" Inko gasped as soon as she saw the state of the boy. "Sit down, you two! Are you alright?"

"I'm very hot," The boy wheezed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Water, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" Inko headed straight for the freezer for ice and pulled a large cup towards her. "Er, Venom, do you need anything?"

**"Not now, as long as he's healthy I'll live,"** The symbiote shook his head. **"Don't worry about me."**

"Do you think you can go to school, Izuku?" Inko set the ice water down, watching Izuku chug it with vigor. "Or do you need to stay at home?"

**"His body is trying to adapt to hosting** **me." **Venom spoke for Izuku, who silently agreed.** "The change doesn't take incredibly long, but with how physically weak he is, it's better to be safe and stay here for the day."**

Inko stared the parasite down for some moments, before sighing and heading to the door. "Alright, if you say so. You know where the medicine is, keep the door locked, don't open it for anybody, you know the rules. Stay safe, you two."

"We will." Izuku faked a smile. "See you tonight!"

Inko smiled back before exiting the apartment and locking the door behind her. Venom pushed his way back into Izuku's body and made him walk to the door and push his ear against it, listening for the sound of Inko's footsteps. After a few minutes, Izuku walked to his room to rest, but the symbiote had other plans.

**'You're not going to rest just yet.'** Venom's voice echoed through his head.** 'I said we were going to head back to that beach and show off what all powers I've given you, once this flash goes away. We're gotta be quick, though.'**

"Or else what?" Izuku rolled his eyes as he lazily changed into a thin white tank top and gray shorts. "What in All Might's name is gonna happen to me, now?"

**'Save the sass, I dealt with enough of it from Eddie,'** Venom groaned as he had Izuku grab his phone and house key and almost run to the apartment door.** 'Along with the hot flash, hunger is also an issue during this adaptation. You can get in the water to cool off, and there's plenty of fish in the ocean.'**

"It's too hot for this," Izuku wiped his forehead for what seemed like the 50th time that morning as he locked the door behind him.

**'Close your mouth before people think you're crazy,'** Izuku could hear the irritation in Venom's tone. **'I've been bored enough, I don't have much patience left in me.'**

'Fine, I'll shut up.' Izuku thought as his stomach growled. 'At least the beach isn't that far.'

It took 10 minutes and all of the power within Izuku to not pass out on the way to Dagobah Beach. The second they were out of sight of anyone Izuku threw his belongings and tank top off before diving into the water. The euphoria of being cooled off was cut short as his hunger made itself present again, causing Izuku to snatch a fish that swam past his foot and biting a chunk out of it. Once he was done with it, he spat out some fish scales and repeated the process.

'Why exactly did you have me come down to Dagobah? I could have stayed at home.' Izuku asked after a couple more fish were eaten.

**'Let's just say I didn't want you to do something stupid like what Eddie did when he was going through this.'**

'What happened?'

**'He went into a packed restaurant where his ex-fiance and her new boyfriend were eating at, went into the live lobster tank, tore one apart, and stuffed his face with it.'**

_'Yikes.' _Izuku cringed as he spat out more scales.

**'Tell me about it.'**

'Alright, I think it's over now.' Izuku said as he got out of the water. 'So we can discuss and try out some of these powers you have now.'

**'Finally.'** Izuku could hear the face splitting smile coming across Venom's face.


	4. I'm back, baby!!!

Ah, hello everyone!!! Sorry for being inactive for forever, I got caught up in school things, then marching band things, and I eventually forgot about this fic<strike> and AO3 as a whole</strike>. Again, I'm really sorry for leaving all of the people who were excited about this fic hanging. A new chapter will be published tomorrow once I get home from school, and I'm going to enforce a schedule for myself so I can write and upload chapters. See you guys with a new chapter (finally) tomorrow!!!


	5. Showing off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom shows Izuku a bit of what he can do, and an attempted mugger gets a surprise visit while attacking a woman and her kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is out! Hope you guys like this, and tell me in the comments what you like and what you think I could improve, I'm always open to criticism! I'll see you guys this Saturday with a new chapter!

**‘Alright, so first off, I’ll show you what my true form looks like,’ ** Venom said as Izuku put his tank top back on. **‘Go find something that shows your reflection. Try and find something large if you can, boy.’**

Izuku wandered until he found a huge mirror that was cracked, but still intact. His best guess was that it was from that old mall that got shut down some time ago due to the increasing number of villain attacks inside it. He could hear Venom chuckling in his head. Izuku jolted as black goop incased his arm, then expanded to his whole body. He stared in shock as he raised into the air as Venom showed himself.

“Christ, you’re…” Izuku scrambled to find the word. “_Big_.”

**“I’m not sure if I should be offended by that or not,” ** Venom said, letting his tongue and teeth hang out as he checked himself out in the mirror. **“With how my muscles are still good from all this time, I’ll take that as a compliment. Oh, I really haven’t been in this form in a while, this feels ** ** _fantastic_ ** **!”**

Before the teen could speak again, Venom’s arm shot out and stretched to a sturdy looking pile of trash a good distance away, before flying through the air as the men were pulled towards it. Venom let out a loud laugh as he shot to another mound of trash, and then another, and then a few more.

**“Ah, I love being able to move again!” ** Venom cackled. **“Let’s go to another place, not a populated place, but just a place where I can move around some more. I’d very much like to swing between and jump out of buildings again!”**

Venom reluctantly went back into Izuku’s head as the teen took a moment to feel the ground again. He made sure he had his phone and keys before quickly walking off the beach and back into town.

**‘I’ll be on the lookout for some good spots, you just keep walking,’ **Venom said. 

Izuku nodded and kept walking, making twists and turns to find a good place. Some people looked oddly at him because shouldn’t this young man be at school instead of waltzing down the street? Yes, yes he should be, but this young man was on a mission, mostly because he was a little scared of what would ensue if he were to disobey or argue with Venom. Other than the occasional questioning glance, nobody stopped Izuku, and so he continued on his merry way. However, the symbiote just couldn’t help but be a bit mischevious while they went, and so he may or may not have taken money from some wallets when no one was looking. On the bright side, Izuku was now about $283 richer!

**‘Stop,’ ** Venom said. **‘I think I hear something.’**

Izuku paused and listened closely. There was a noise that came from a nearby alleyway. He slowly walked towards the sound and peeked in to find a woman and two young girls, neither looking any older than 5, being mugged at gunpoint by a man whose appearance was similar to that of a rhino. The young girls were clinging onto each other hiding behind their mother as she scrambled to find her wallet in her purse. The man grunted and pointed his gun at the children.

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day!” He shouted. “Hand it over or the kids get a bullet between the eyes!”

**“I’m sorry, what did you say you were going to do?” ** The mugger was slung against the brick wall, the gun flying out of his hand. **“I could have sworn I heard you say that you were going to ** ** _harm_ ** ** these kids.”**

Venom had taken over and walked slowly towards the man, who thrashed against the dirty wall.

“L-let me go, you freak!” He demanded. “I’ll kill you!”

**“Oh, ** ** _really_ ** **? I’d like to see you try.” ** Venom looked at the women. **“Go on and head somewhere safe and far away from here, this is gonna get real messy.”**

The mom took her kids and ran out of the alleyway, thanking Venom as they hurried down the street.

**[The violence in what’s about to happen is just a _biiit_ graphic, so I’m putting a warning to skip over it just in case you’re really sensitive to this kind of stuff! There will be another message just like this when the scene is over!]**

Once they were out of earshot, Venom chuckled darkly and let his mouth open, drool dripping from his teeth and his tongue swirling around in hunger. He lifted the man by his throat and threw him against the hard ground. Hand still gripping him tightly, Venom slung him against another wall, and then the ground, and then he threw him back against the wall, his face extremely close to the mugger. The man was bleeding severely from the back of his head, and Venom was pretty sure he had broken a few ribs.

“P-please! I’m sorry!” He rasped out as he gasped for air that barely came. “Come on, I-I was just playing around, man! Don’t kill me!”

**“Oh, you were _playing_? Waving that gun around and threatening to shoot those little girls is _fun_ to you?” ** Venom tilted his head before sighing. **“Well, Eddie always told me not to play with my food. I’ll abide by that rule even if he’s not around to enforce it. Consider yourself _extremely_ lucky I didn’t decide to toy around with you. I do hope you’re somewhat tasty.”**

Venom opened his mouth unbelievably wide and bit into the man headfirst. Blood spewed all over Venom, who didn’t seem to care. He ate the man like he was just your ordinary meal. Once he was finished, he let Izuku back out, who stared in horror of what his symbiote friend had done.

**[The violence is over now! The evil has been defeated, you may now continue your scheduled reading program!]**

**‘Ah, I suppose I didn’t really give you a warning before that, did I?’ ** Venom realized. **‘My apologies. I really should have told you, Eddie always let me eat the bad people. That was a bad person, right?’**

“Uh, yeah,” Izuku said out loud as he slowly began to walk out of the alleyway, shaking his jitters away. “That was… _ new _.”

**‘Close your mouth before people think you’re crazy.’ ** Venom reminded, Izuku quickly zipping his lips. **‘Well, I think that was a somewhat good little show off of my abilities.’**

‘Yeah, just make sure you don’t do _ that _ if I even get into U.A.’ Izuku thought.

**‘Yeah, alright, I’ll try and keep a lid on it,’ ** Venom said. **‘Is there a good restaurant around here somewhere, I’m still starving!’**

‘There is, but I didn’t bring my wallet with me, I don’t think. We'll have to go home.’

**‘Check your back pocket.’**

‘Did you steal all this money?!’

**“Food now, questions later.’**

Izuku rolled his eyes as he arrived near a bus stop. He could definitely go eat again, raw fish wasn’t really the best thing to have early in the morning. The next bus would arrive in 20 minutes, so he had a bit of time to kill. He sighed and entered a small restaurant near the bus stop. Being with Venom would be very interesting should he get into U.A. He wondered how well Venom would react to Kacchan.


	6. A Little Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Venom make their way back home and Venom gets to meet Bakugou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *slaps chapter* this bad boy can fit so much badly written dialogue in it

Izuku walked out of the restaurant with a small smile on his face, hurrying back to the bus stop as the bus was just a minute from leaving. He walked up the steps to see a familiar face in the driver’s seat.

“Ah, Izuku!” The old woman waved to him. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, young man! How have you and your mother been? Take some candy, I insist!”

“Mom and I have been great, thanks, Mrs. Eriko,” Izuku smiled, accepting a sucker and sat down in the seat closest to her as the bus rode off.

“Oh, I’ve been so worried for you ever since that villain attack near your place yesterday,” She kept a smile on her face even though you could hear the worry and concern on her face. “I heard your little friend got attacked by that villain. How people can harm children like that I'll never know! Thank goodness All Might was there to save him!”

“Yeah, me too,” He strained to keep a smile. “I’m happy he got to meet All Might, I know I probably would have passed out.”

The old woman laughed as they continued to talk through the bus ride. The longer they rode, the more suspicious Izuku got. Venom was too quiet.

‘You’re very quiet, what’s wrong?’ Izuku thought.

**‘Nothing, I’m just observing,’**

‘What are you observing?’

**‘That woman. Who is she?’**

‘Sawana Eriko, I’ve known her practically since I was born. She watched over and took care of me when my parents had to work and no one else was available to help.’

**‘I see. So the boy you two talked about earlier, why were you so upset when you talked about him?’**

‘We used to be really good friends, but we’re not friends anymore,’

**‘Why not?’**

‘I’m quirkless, he’s been bullying me for being quirkless all my life. The other day, he told me to kill myself because I was aiming to go to the U.A.’

**‘Is that the day I found you?’**

‘It was.’

**‘Can I eat him?’**

‘No!’ Izuku nearly opened his mouth to protest. ‘You can’t kill Kacchan! I’ll let you hurt him some, but you can’t kill him!’

**‘Why not?’**

‘You can’t just go out and kill people! That mugger was an exception, and that was only because I didn't know what was going on!’

**‘Fine.’**

‘I’ll let you hurt a lot of people if we get into U.A, alright?’

**‘I guess. I’ve heard a lot about U.A, but I still don’t know what it is.’**

‘It’s an elite hero school, they have regular high school courses, but the hero course is what it’s known for.’

**‘And we’re going into the hero course?’**

‘I don’t know,’ Izuku thanked Sawana as she dropped him off at the bus stop near his complex. ‘Do you want to be a hero with me?’

**‘That depends on whether I get to eat the bad people or not.’**

‘I guess you can, just not in front of everyone.’ Izuku walked down the street at a slower pace than normal as he talked to Venom. ‘We’ll have to work and study hard, but I think we’d make a great hero!’

“Oi, Deku!”

The boy turned around and saw his bully walking up to him.

“Ah, h-hello, Kacchan,” He greeted.

“Where were you, nerd? I’ve been itching to beat you all day!” Bakugou let off small explosions in his hands, laying one on Izuku’s shoulder. “I actually thought you went and took my advice yesterday! A shame that you didn’t.”

Izuku stayed silent as his tank top started sizzling. He was grateful when Bakugou changed the topic.

“So where’ve you been all day?” He raised an eyebrow, Izuku’s tank top letting off more smoke.

“I’ve been mostly sick all day,” He avoided eye contact. “But I had to go out and do some stuff while Moms at work. I’m glad you’re alright after the villain attack, Kaccha-”

Izuku was interrupted by an explosion burning his shoulder. He yelped as he jumped away and looked at his shoulder. It definitely didn’t look as bad as it felt, which Izuku was grateful for. He started to calm down as the wound started to heal itself via Venom. Izuku looked at Bakugou, whose look would kill if it could. Smoke emitted from the blond’s hands as he walked forward. Izuku panicked, and in a mix of him and Venom taking over, Izuku snarled at Bakugou and nearly had a seizure for a few seconds while backing up. Bakugou stopped cold as he stared at Izuku.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Bakugou shouted. "You got rabies or something?!"

“I-I’m sorry, Kacchan-” Izuku barely got out before having another spasm. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Izuku booked it to his apartment complex, leaving Bakugou looking at him. Izuku slammed the door closed and locked it, looking at the time. His mom should be here any minute now.

“Time flew by quick,” He mumbled as he removed the ruined top and walked to his room. “Venom, what was _ that _?”

**“I _hate_ that kid,” ** Was all the symbiote said for a bit before responding to Izuku’s question. **“That’s what happens when we clash over who gets control. If you’re anxious like that, your brain’s not in complete control and kinda doesn’t know what to do, and when I tried to take over, your body didn’t take it too kindly and tried to force me out. I’ll try to let you calm down before I take over in the future.”**

“Thanks,” Izuku replied dryly as he inspected his shoulder.

**“Don’t mention it,”** Venom said just as dry.

The teen quickly put on a shirt and hurried back to the door as his mother closed the front door behind her.

“Hi, Mom!” Izuku greeted. “How was work?”

“Work was just fine, sweetie! How have you been, you look a lot better than this morning!” Inko kissed Izuku’s cheek.

“I’m a lot better now, Venom showed me some of his powers!” Izuku said, going into a ramble of the powers and how they worked.

Inko led them to the living room, and listened to him talk, happy he finally has someone to rely on.


End file.
